Playing with pain
by Stevensgirl1
Summary: Max is in a band with Nudge, Iggy, and Angel. She lives with her abusive father Jeb, and no one knows her secret. But when a hot new band moves into town, and when school starts up again theres a new kid. But what happens when there the same person? found out as Max's secrets slowly unravel in Playing with pain.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a new story i've been working on for about a month now, i really hope you all enjoy it :) PLEASE REVIEW!-Sam**

Max stood behind the stage, tuning her electric blue guitar to perfection. Her three best friends stood beside her, waiting for the band ahead of them to finish their song. They where singing a Breaking Benjamin song called breath. Honestly they where pretty good. The lead singer had long black hair tied into a high ponytail with his bangs covering the left side of his face. But what got Max's attention was that when he sang he closed his eyes and gave it his all. Just like her.

"MAX!" Yelled Iggy. Max's head shot towards the blind blonde.

"Yeah?" she asked blushing slightly.  
"You said you where going to tell us the songs tonight. So what are they?" He asked twirling his drum sticks around his fingers.

"Last resort, Kryptonite, and Scars." She said going back to her guitar. Angel walked over to her and took the guitar from her.

"HEY!" yelled Max, grabbing for her prized possession. Angel rolled her bright blue eyes and gave it back.  
"It's tuned to perfection Max, if you keep tuning it, the strings will break." She said resting her hand on Max's shoulder. The young teen nodded and lifted the strap over her shoulder. Letting the item rest on her back.

"Hey you guys are up next right?" Said a voice out of nowhere. Turning around Max and faced the emo from the stage.

"Yeah. Why?" She asked stepping in front of her band.

"Relax Blue I won't hurt your band. I'm helping you. The crowd out there is really hard to get going. Have fun." He said, his advice going to waist though.

"We know. Oh! You're that new band! Well hope you have fun competing against us! Max is a really good singer and an even better guitarist-" Muffles where all that was heard under the hand that covered the young girls mouth. "You done?" Whispered Iggy. She nodded.

Turning back to the emo Max stuck out her hand. The emo stared at it for a minute then shook it. When he stopped he tried pulling back, but couldn't.

"Um…. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Lets play a game." She said tightening her grip. Behind her she could hear Iggy, Nudge and Angel. She smirked.

"What kind of game?" questioned the black haired boy.

"When the contest is over, we meet here, us two are the only contestants. And our band members are our crowd. Whoever gets more cheers wins." She explained loosing her grip a little, but not enough for the boy to get loose. And just like she hoped the boy smirked back at her.

"Game on Blue." He said. And when Max let go of his hand she walked onto the stage. Almost immediately the crowd jumped up and started screaming. Looking back over her shoulder Max saw the boy still standing there, watching her as if telling her to show him how good she is. She nodded and screamed to the crowd.

"ARE YOU READY?" only to get more cheers.

She turned to Iggy and nodded.

_Cut my life into pieces _

_This is my last resort _

_Suffocation_

_ No breathing _

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding _

_This is my last resort _

_Cut my life into pieces_

_ I've reached my last resort _

_Suffocation _

_No breathing _

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding_

_ Do you even care if I die bleeding _

_Would it be wrong?_

_ Would it be right _

_If I took my life tonight _

_Chances are that I might_

_ Mutilation out of sight _

_And I'm contemplating suicide _

_'Cause I'm losing my sight _

_Losing my mind _

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine _

_Losing my sight_

_ Losing my mind_

_ Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine _

_ I never realized I was spread too thin _

_Till it was too late _

_And I was empty within _

_Hungry Feeding on chaos _

_And living in sin_

_ Downward spiral where do I begin_

_ It all started when I lost my mother _

_No love for myself_

_ And no love for another_

_ Searching to find a love up on a higher level_

_ Finding nothing but questions and devils _

_'Cause I'm losing my sight_

_ Losing my mind_

_ Wish somebody would tell me in fine _

_Losing my sight_

_ Losing my mind_

_ Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_ Nothing's alright _

_Nothing is fine _

_I'm running and I'm crying_

_ I'm crying_

_ I'm crying _

_I'm crying_

_ I'm crying_

_ I can't go on living this way _

_Cut my life into pieces _

_This is my last resort _

_Suffocation_

_ No breathing_

_ Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding _

_Would it be wrong?_

_Would it be right?_

_If I took my life tonight_

_ Chances are that I might _

_Mutilation out of sight _

_And I'm contemplating suicide _

_ 'Cause I'm losing my sight _

_Losing my mind _

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_ Losing my sight Losing my mind _

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine _

_Nothing's alright_

_ Nothing is fine _

_I'm running and I'm crying _

_ I can't go on living this way_

_ Can't go on _

_Living this way _

_Nothing's alright_

Max sang the last word and smiled. The crowd was full of cheering people. They where jumping up and down, raising their fists into the air, cheering the bands name and even some of the band members names. Max turned around the group and ran her eyes over them. It was an easy song, but she still worried that Angel might have an asthma attack or Iggy might have hurt his ears or Nudge hit the wrong spot on his bass guitar and have it snap around her slim wrist. But everything was in order. She smiled and turned back to the crowd. Strumming on her guitar strings she closed her eyes and began to sing.

_I took a walk around the world _

_To ease my troubled mind _

_I left my body lying somewhere In the sands of time _

_But I watched the world float _

_To the dark side of the moon _

_I feel there is nothing I can do _

_Yeah _

_ I watched the world float _

_To the dark side of the moon _

_After all I knew it had to be _

_Something to do with you _

_I really don't mind what happens now and then _

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end _

_If I go crazy then will you still _

_Call me Superman _

_If I'm alive and well, will you be _

_There holding my hand _

_I'll keep you by my side _

_With my superhuman might _

_Kryptonite _

_You called me strong, _

_You called me weak, _

_But still your secrets I will keep _

_You took for granted all the times _

_I never let you down _

_You stumbled in and bumped your head, _

_If not for me then you'd be dead_

_ I picked you up and put you back _

_On solid ground _

_If I go crazy then will you still _

_Call me Superman _

_If I'm alive and well, _

_Will you be there holding my hand _

_I'll keep you by my side _

_With my superhuman might _

_Kryptonite _

_If I go crazy then will you still _

_Call me Superman _

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there _

_Holding my hand I'll keep you by my side _

_With my superhuman might Kryptonite _

_YEAH! _

_If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman _

_If I'm alive and well, _

_Will you be there holding my hand _

_I'll keep you by my side _

_With my superhuman might _

_Kryptonite _

_Woah-woah-oh _

_Woah-woah-oh _

_Woah-woah-oh_

_Woah-woah-oh_

Max stood a little out of breath, her fingers still gripping her guitar pick, the small smile plastered on her face, she had the crowd wrapped around her finger. And every single one of them knew it, but didn't care. That's one of the few things she liked about singing in front of people, they didn't care, because they all just wanted to live, they weren't the over controlling parents who would say no to anything that sounded dangerous. They were the teens and adults who understood the lyrics, because they've been through the shit that's been able to let them understand them. They've known the anger, the fear, the pain, the tears, the fears; they've known it all. And so did Max.  
_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut _

_My weakness is that I care too much _

_My scars remind me that the past is real _

_I tear my heart open just to feel _

_Drunk and I'm feeling down _

_ And I just wanna be alone _

_ I'm pissed 'cause you came around _

_Why don't you just go home?_

_ Cause you channel all your pain _

_And I can't help you fix yourself _

_Your making me insane _

_All I can say is _

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut _

_My weakness is that I care too much and_

_ Our scars remind us that the past is real _

_I tear my heart open just to feel _

_ I tried to help you once _

_ Against my own advise _

_I saw you going down _

_But you never realized _

_That your drowning in the water _

_ So I offered you my hand _

_Compassion's in my nature _

_Tonight is our last stand _

_ I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut _

_My weakness is that I care too much and_

_ Our scars remind us that the past is real _

_I tear my heart open just to feel _

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down _

_ And I just wanna be alone_

_You shouldn't ever came around _

_Why don't you just go home? _

_Cause your drowning in the water _

_And I tried to grab your hand _

_And I left my heart open _

_But you didn't understand_

_But you didn't understand_

_ Go fix yourself _

_ I can't help you fix yourself _

_But at least I can say I tried _

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life _

_ I can't help you fix yourself _

_But at least I can say I tried _

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life _

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_ My weakness is that I care too much and_

_ Our scars remind us that the past is real _

_I tear my heart open just to feel _

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_ My weakness is that I care too much and_

_ Our scars remind us that the past is real _

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

And with the last note Max smiled and opened her eyes, the crowd roaring her names band: Misery's Angels. People where jumping up and down, screaming, but the only thing they all had in common for that one moment was; they where all smiling. Each and every single one of them. Weather it was s smirk, or a full out smile, there was one on every person in front of the big black and red curtain.

Turning around and walking to the middle of the stage, Max stood next to Iggy and Angel, Nudge standing next to Iggy. And with a loud gasp we all stomped our right foot onto the stage, making it look like we where going to fall. When we where all on our knees we raised as is we were a wave, when we where all standing we had wings on our back. The crowd loved it. Then again we all let out an even louder gasp and fell to our knees, letting the wings blow apart and flout above.

Max's wings where dark blue fading to black. Iggy's where a dark green fading to black. Nudges where silver fading into black. And Angels where a blinding white fading into a bitch black. All the feathers gleamed and reflected the stage lights as they flouted to the ground. By the time the feathers settled Max and the rest of the band was behind the stage.

"Damn Blue. Well we'll find out whose better tonight. And I have an even better idea for our little game." He smirked at her. _Cocky bastard, this is my stage._ She raised an eyebrow half interested half leading him on, like she cared.

"We sing the same song." He says as if it's an even bigger challenge. "You pick the song." He said, his smirk growing even bigger.

"The Phoenix by The Fall Out Boy." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes and her own challenging smirk growing. Behind her she could hear Iggy cruse. "Oh shit." Silently.

"Deal. I'll see you guys at twelve?" he asked, perfect timing. Playing along though Max looked at my watch, 10:33. _Shit!_ She cursed in my head.

"Yeah, I gotta get going, see you then emo boy." She turned to her band and smiled at them, they knew we had won. We did almost every time. We where always that good.  
"You guys will be there right?" I asked quickly. They all nod. I smile and hand my guitar to Iggy. I never took it home with me, not since the last one. And with a wave of my hand I ran home. _He's going to kill me! _My mind shouted at me.

When she opened the front door to her house a beer bottle came flying by. The person who threw the glass object stood about 15 feet away.

"So where'd my little girl go this time?" He slurred walking over to her slowly. Max's pulse quickened and she pushed herself up against the door.

"Around." She said her voice stronger then she thought it'd be. The man smirked and walked closer to her. She searched the door for the doorknob. _Where is it? _She screamed in her mind. The closer he got the faster she searched. When he was only five feet away, she found it. _Thank you!_ She turned the knob and bolted outside. Running as fast as she could.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WHORE!" He screamed. She didn't stop though; she kept running, head down, legs burning. She passed her high school, a few streets down from that she turned to a park and started running down hidden path that the deer had made. When she finally did stop she had run into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Said a voice that sounded familiar. _EMO KID_! Her mind screamed excitedly. Seeing as how it was dark out, she could barley see him.

"Hold still, there's something on your face." He said bringing his hand to her cheek. She leaned into it, cherishing the warmth. Taking his hand back, he lifted her head up so he could see her properly.

"Blue, why are you crying?" He asked scooting closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two She gasped, and her body shook, she couldn't help it. She was scared, she had always been scared. She was scared of the pain; she was scared of the sorrow, the actions. All of it. She was scared. She didn't want to go back. All she wanted to do was crawl up in a ball, and disappear. Suddenly there was a hand on her cheek, wiping tears away. She knew whose hand it was, and for some reason it felt comforting. "Your bleeding Blue. What happened?" He asked bringing himself closer. Max brought her hand to her cheek and wiped away the tears and blood. "N-nothing." She said closing her eyes, trying to fight the tears. "I know you don't trust me Blue, but your hurt, and for some reason that bothers me. Please, tell me what happened." He asked looking into her scared eyes, which had opened. She searched his. They sat there for a few minutes before they heard branches snapping. Max's head shot up in the direction of the snapping sound. "MAXIE! WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE WHORE? I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Screamed her dad. A few seconds later they heard evil laughter. Max looked to Emo boy and did the only thing she could think of. She dropped her stubborn wall for a few seconds and said: "Help me." He nodded and stood up, taking her hand. He turned around, his back facing her. "Get on." He whispered. She nodded and jumped onto his back. SNAP "OOOH LITTLE MAXIE I KNOW YOUR IN HERE!" Screamed her father. Making sure she was securely on his back, Emo boy took off down the path. Weaving around the trees and plants. The thick summer air making it a little harder for him to breath the more he ran. Over time his breathing came out in short breaths. When they excited the small pathway, they ran into an open field. Emo boy looked around. "I know where we are." Max spoke, her voice shaking slightly. Jumping off Emo boy's back she said; "C'mon." and started running. The black haired teen quickly caught up to her and looked over his shoulder. No sign of anyone. He let out a sigh of relief. As they ran side-by-side Max noticed that she had never caught his name. Wooow, how nice of me. She thought to her self. Sarcasm dripping off every word. "B-blue!" Emo boy shouted. She stopped and looked at the teen. "I think we lost him." He gasped for air. Walking over to him Max gently but quickly threw her arms around him. He went still, but soon relaxed and put his own arms around her. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She sobbed into his shoulder. Slowly kneeling onto the soft grass, he cradled her and spoke soft comforting things into her ear. Even though he didn't know what was going on all he knew was that he understood that she was scared. Now he really understood why she sang the songs she did. "Hey Blue?" He asked his voice, which usually held no emotion at all, was soft and caring. "Y-yeah?" she answered leaning away from hit, and sitting beside him. "Who was that guy?" Flinch. Her head down, she stifled another sob. "M-my dad." This time her head turned the opposite direction. "Hey, its alright. By the way I don't think we ever properly introduced ourselves. I'm Nick. And you are?" He stated changing the topic. Max chuckled and looked at the black haired teenager now known as Nick. "I'm Maximum Ride. But I go by Max." She said looking into his obsidian eyes, searching for anything that looked like rejection. There was none. Nick smiled and stood, grabbing her hand and pulling her up with him. As they started walking Max let her mind wonder and soon enough she was thinking about the contest they had tonight. "OH MY GOD!" Max said loudly. Nick stopped and stared at her, worry etched into his expression. "What time is it?" She asked worriedly. "11:40" he stated looking at his wrist watch. Both their eyes widened and they took off running to where their little contest was. When they arrived Max's and Nicks bands where sitting on a picnic table with two guitars and two mikes. Surprisingly they where all talking quietly until Angel looked up and saw Max. "MAX!" She shouted and ran over to the out of breath teenager. Max merely nodded before straitening and smirking at Nick. Nick smirked even wider and picked up his guitar, slung the strap over his shoulder and grabbed a mike from Iggy. "Get ready for you butt to get whooped." He said back up slightly and plugging his electric guitar into an amp. "Like your gonna beat the great Maximum Ride." I said doing the same. "Ok here are the rules, cuz from what we've already seen we don't want anyone to die tonight." Angel muttered the last part and Gazzy took over. "Wait wait wait! Who are you?" Max asked eyeing Gazzy wearily. Beside her Nick chuckled a little. "That's Gazzy, he plays the drums in my band." Max nodded and stated something the other band members thought to be impossible. "We aren't going to kill each other. I will though if you end up winning and hurt my guitar." Max justified, squaring her shoulders and looking at Nick. "And I'm starting so shut it." Everyone nodded and either sat down in the grass or table. Walking over to the amp Max turned it up all the way. Strummed a few times to make sure it was loud enough and finally begun singing and playing the song. Put on your war paint You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down Strike a match and ill burn you to the ground We are the jackolanterns in July Setting fire to the sky Here, here comes this rising tide So come on Put on your war paint Crossed walks and crossed hearts and hope-to dies Silver clouds with gray lining So we can take the world back from the heart attacked One manic at a time we will take it back You know time crawls on when your waiting for the song to start So dance along to the beat of your heart Hey young blood! Doesn't it feel like our time is running out? I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a Phoenix Wearing all vintage misery No! I think it looked a little better on me! I'm gonna change you like a remix Then ill raise you like a phoenix Bring home the boys in scraps, scraps metal the tanks Get hitched make a career out of robbing banks Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks 'You broke our spirit.' Said the note we pass So we can take the world back from the heart attacked. One manic at a time we will take it back You know time crawls on when your waiting for the song to start So dance along to the beat of your heart Hey young blood! Doesn't feel like our time is running out I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix Wearing all vintage misery No, I think it looked a little better on me I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix Put on your war paint The war is won before it's begun Release the doves, surrender love The was is won before its begun Release the does, surrender love The war is won before it's begun Release the doves, surrender love The war is won before it's begun Release the doves surrender love Heeeey young blood! Doesn't it feel like our time is running out? I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix Wearing all vintage misery No, I think it looked a little better on me I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix Hey young blood! Doesn't it feel like our time is running out? I'm gonna change you like a remix Then ill raise you like a phoenix Put on your war paint Ending the song Max smiled and looked at the two bands. Iggy was the first to stand and cheer, then Angel and Nudge. One kid although stayed sitting with a blank face a tall blonde kid from Nick's band, was after them then the rest of Nicks band. "Scores?" Nick asked curious. "9.5" Nudge said. "I've heard you sing better songs with better guitar parts." "9.8" Iggy stated. "Your voice cracked on the last word." "Dude how could you catch that? I barley even heard it." Nick asked staring at him in amazement. "I'm blind." Iggy said looking in Nick's direction. "Anyone else score?" He asked tilting his head. "Yeah. .01" Said the blonde kid. With the two numbers Max's heart broke a little, singing was her life and she got enough criticism at home from her father. "DUDE! What the hell?" Nick yelled, making Max flinch slightly. "Girl should stick to song GIRLS sing. Not the crappy shit that guy's sing. Her voice cracked on the last word, she was to loud, and she doesn't belong in the singing field." He said standing up and walking up to Max. Putting a smirk on his face he oh-so-gracefully pulled the guitar our of Max's hands. Walking to a mud puddle he threw it down. "There. Now you don't have to worry bout that crappy thing either." He said smirking even more. Standing up from sitting on the amp Nick walked up to the blonde. He was a foot away from the teen when they all heard a menacing voice come from behind the blonde. "When you preformed you miss 19 beats, hit 23 wrong strings. And Your voice cracked a total of 23 times." The blonde kid turned around and stared in shock at the girl that stood before him. Max stood glaring up at the six-foot blonde. "And you think you can criticize me? And take away MY guitar. Your wrong. Dead wrong boy. And you just signed your own gravestone." "Max don't, he isn't-" Iggys voice was cut off as the sound of flesh sounded out. The blonde kid stumbled back a foot. And was met again with Max's fist. This kept going till they where on the edge of the near by lake. "You got the wrong idea kid. Go back to New York." Max said throwing her final punch. But the difference with this one was wrapped around Max's fingers was brass knuckles. The cold metal making contact with his face over and over. The blood that was already dripping from his nose was now gushing onto his chest, his cheek had a large gash on it, his left eyebrow was bleeding, and his lip was split and also bleeding onto his chest. "MAX STOP!" Nick shouted. Max's fist stopped centimeters away from the blondes nose. "That's your mistake daddy's girl." He whispered before wrapping something around her neck and pushing her into the lake. Shock ran through her body as she fought with the cold metal. Above her she could hear muffles, someone yelling and then everything went black. The panic running through her veins, making her heart pound faster. Questions running through her mind. Max struggled with the thoughts in her mind. She had to get out of this. She needed to. Jeb would found them. He'd hurt them. Suddenly there was a huge splash and Max could feel heat getting closer to her. She wanted heat. The water was cold and some of the thoughts running through her mind didn't help. The hiss of boiling water and flesh in it. The sound of someone screaming. And most of all: pain. Then there was wind. "MAX! MAX WAKE UP!" Nudge. "Max? Max?" Iggy. Sniffle. "Max? Why isn't she waking up? She has to wake up!" "GET OUT OF HERE!" Nick. "Move." His voice going ten times gentler. Then there was warmth on her chest. Max could feel the air leaving her chest. NO! Stop! I need air! Max's body screamed. WHOOSH! AIR! But wait…how? "C'mon Max. Please. They need you." Someone's voice rang out. She wouldn't have recognized if the person weren't so close. She'd only heard this voice an hour ago. Nick. Warmth on her lips. Air. Hands on her chest, pushing down. Warmth on her lips again. Air. But this air had a funny taste to it. Like mint and vanilla. "Please Max!" He whispered leaning closer to her and breathing into her again. GASP! "MAX!" Bolting up Max turned and grabbed the closest thing to her, her nails digging into the surface. The object turned out to be none other then Nick. He stiffened but soon relaxed and began rubbing soothing circles into her back. "It's okay. Your okay Max." he whispered into her ear. "Please don't let go." She whimpered into him. Hugging him tighter. Nick's eyes widened and he wondered if she knew whom she was holding onto. "Nick? Please?" she whispered to where only he could hear her. Nick plugged Max tighter against him. "I'll never let go." He promised. Max sighed with relief and finally let go. Iggy stared down at the two with an odd expression on his face. "You two don't even know each other and you're asking him to never let go of you? What the fuck Max?'' He said turning and walking away. Max stood up so fast Nick was afraid she'd fall. "Ig's stop! It's not like that…" Her voice trailed off. Iggy whipped around and walked back over to Max with anger in his eyes. Towering over the drenched Max Iggy asked a question that caught both Max and Nick by surprise. "I…we…he…my…" She stumbled for the right words. Iggy caught on and became even angrier. "And while I'm mad at you what's going on with you? Ten years ago you wouldn't be leaning on some stranger! You wouldn't weigh less then you're supposed to! Your walk wouldn't be faltering and you definitely didn't have any scares on you when you left. What's going on Maximum Ride?" Iggy exploded. Even though he was blind you could tell he knew Max was shaking. "And that's another thing! You're never scared of any one! ANSWER ME MAX!" he screamed. Max flinched the second Iggy's voice rose. Taking a deep breath Max looked down at her feet and mumbled: "Jeb." Iggy's face fell for a second. "Jeb what?" He asked softly. He knew Jeb was a touchy topic with her. He always had been. Max had lived with her mother until she died in a car accident. Then she started living with her dad at the age of four. A year later Iggy moved away. Two years ago he was able to move back…but he hadn't known what was going on with Max and Jeb. "He's…He's…He's been abu-" A loud crack sounded out and every ones heads snapped towards the sound. "Maxie's my little play toy. Aren't you Maxie?" A voice spoke. Walking out of the woods walked towards the group of teens. Nick stood and moved in front of Max. "You aren't going to touch her." Nicks voice was deep and you could hear the venom dripping off of every word. "Aww my little slut got a man whore. I'll have to punish you for that." He slurs through the alcohol. Backing up to the very edge up the lake Max tried to put some distance between them. But the drunken man kept walking closer and closer to her. This was the fear and the pain she had sung about earlier that day. Right now all she wanted was to disappear. Become invisible. But she knew she couldn't, she couldn't because if she did he would blame the rest of the two bands. "Guy's…j-just l-leave." She spoke, her voice small. "What the fuck Max? I'm not letting him touch you." Iggy said clutching something silver and sharp in his hand. Max took a closer look and realized what it was: A knife. "Gazzy. Get Angel and Nudge away from here. Sam, Ratchet go with them. Me and Iggy can handle him." Nick spoke not taking his eyes off of the man he was protecting Max from. Ratchet, a tall brunette with Beats headphones around his neck, nodded and started walking off before turning around and saying, "I'll know if something goes wrong." Turned around and walked off. "Awwww isn't this sweet, protecting little Maxie." Jeb growled. Taking another step towards the three teens he pulled out a black 22-caliber pistol. Max immediately stiffed and called out to Iggy. "I-Iggy get out of here. He's got a gun." Iggy whipped around and glared at her. "I am not leaving my best friend here to get shot by her dad!" He yelled. A tear ran down Max's face. Jeb, walking even closer to the teens pointed the pistol at Iggy. A smirk appearing on the drunken mans face. Max's eyes widened and she stepped in front of Nick, but she didn't get far, because Nick grabbed her arm, holding her back from getting hurt. "Iggy please! Just get out of here! PLEASE!" She sobbed pulling against Nicks tightening grip. Iggy stood there, standing his ground. "Maxie I think your friend has a hearing problem." Jeb said smirking and pulling the trigger. "NOOO!'' Max screeched and ripped her self from Nicks death grip. 


End file.
